ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's Day (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcript
SpongeBob: doors with a bunch of hearts in his arms Happy Valentine's Day, Bikini Bottom! hearts everywhere. Hands one to Squidward but he tears it up. Gives one to Mrs. Puff but her boat runs into a fire hydrant. Gives Plankton a tiny heart. SpongeBob leaps over to Sandy's place Sandy: Happy Valentine's Day, SpongeBob. I'm nuts for you. out an acorn nut with an arrow stuck through it SpongeBob: the acorn away and takes out a bottle of chocolate syrup Well, I'm bubbles for you, Sandy. a chocolate heart bubble Sandy: a door on her helmet for the chocolate heart to go into. Eats it Mmmm, chocolate. Mighty tasty. Patrick's gonna love the one you made for him. chocolate balloon is shown and then SpongeBob and Sandy run over and Sandy gets into the basket Take me through the plan again. SpongeBob: Ok. blows a chocolate carnival Step one: voice Patrick and I get to the Valentine's Day carnival. chocolate SpongeBob and Patrick fly in and hop onto the carnival Step two: I position Patrick and myself on top of the Ferris wheel. of them hop over to the ferris wheel where it rides up to the top. Blows a chocolate hot air balloon Step three: You arrive at designated checkpoint for maximum visual contact. balloon floats over above the carnival Step four: Patrick is thrilled. Mission accomplished. bursts all over the screen and then we see Patrick putting a big rock on the ground and pounds the rock into the shape of a heart and picks it up Hi Patrick. Patrick: the heart is talking to him Hello? SpongeBob: Patrick, it's me, SpongeBob. Patrick: SpongeBob, what are you doing in there? SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Oh my gosh! Sponge...SpongeBob is stuck inside this rock! screams Hold on buddy, I'll get you out! the rock into a pile of dirt SpongeBob? SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Patrick... Patrick: SpongeBob! and rubs the pile of dirt against the side of his face SpongeBob...! SpongeBob: Patrick, I'm right behind you! turns around Patrick: There you are. the pile of dirt in his hands Happy Valentine's Day! Here's your present. SpongeBob: And I have a present for you! Patrick: You do? SpongeBob: It's the greatest... gets excited ...the bestest... gets more excited ...the most fantabulous... gets even more excited ...present ever! and rolls all around all excited and overjoyed But you can't have it yet. stops rolling and bouncing around Patrick: Huh? Why not? SpongeBob: Because it's not ready yet. Patrick: Is it ready now? SpongeBob: Not yet. Patrick: How about now? SpongeBob: Do you want to ruin the surprise? Patrick: Yes! SpongeBob: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh! Patrick: Oh, come on, please! SpongeBob: Hmmm...nope, sorry. Patrick: on to SpongeBob's legs and feet You gotta tell me! SpongeBob: No can do! laughs You'll just have to wait! walks off with Patrick still hanging on his legs and feet Patrick: Please. Oh please... hanging on his legs we see SpongeBob walking through the middle of nowhere ...please-please-please-please. Tell me-tell me-tell me. Please?! SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, here we are Patrick: as he sees the carnival You got me a carnival? Mine! All mine, mine, mine, mine. runs inside the carnival and SpongeBob runs in behind him Mine, mine, mine! All right, everybody out! This is my carnival! SpongeBob: It's not the carnival. Patrick: Oh. SpongeBob: a quarter out of his pocket Here, why don't you take this quarter and... Patrick: it from SpongeBob Oh my gosh, a quarter! I've always wanted a quarter! SpongeBob: It's not the quarter. Patrick: Oh. SpongeBob: Now take that quarter and buy some cotton candy... interrupts and SpongeBob's finger deflates Patrick: Cotton candy! I can't believe it! chases the cotton candy seller Cotton candy! Cotton Candy Seller: Hey, get away! Hey! Sandy: Sandy to SpongeBob. takes out a walkie-talkie where Sandy's voice is coming from Sandy to SpongeBob. Come in SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Ten-four Sandy, SpongeBob here. see Sandy closing in with the balloon on the carnival Sandy: toward the carnival in the balloon I got a visual on the carnival. You want me to bring her in? SpongeBob: Ohh, not yet, Sandy. Patrick's still trying to guess what his Valentine is. Sandy: chuckles You are such a kidder, Sandy out. That SpongeBob... group of Orange Balloon Destroyer oysters are heading toward the balloon Scallops...chocolate-eating scallops! Patrick: So if it's not cotton candy then what is it? I can't take it! SpongeBob: You'll have to guess! Patrick: at a tent This tent? SpongeBob: No. Patrick: up a man who is waiting in line for Heart-A-Whirl This guy? SpongeBob: No. see micro-organisms swimming around; it's Patrick's view through a microscope Patrick: This paramecium? SpongeBob: laughs Nope. Patrick: giggles Heh, you're a sly one. I can't find here in the carnival... because it's on top of Mount 'Climb Up and Fall Off'. up the mountain and falls off then runs back to SpongeBob It wasn't there either! SpongeBob: Are you sure? up mountain and falls off again. SpongeBob uses his walkie-talkie to tell Sandy something SpongeBob to Sandy, you can bring it in now. is using a whip to keep scallops away Sandy: Uhh, SpongeBob, we got ourselves a little problem. I got a pack of chocolate-eating scallops trying to rustle the balloon! Hi-yah! Get away, you sweet-toothed varmints! Hi-yah! I'm going to be a little late! SpongeBob: Late? But what about... still jumping on and off mountain ...Patrick? Sandy: hing-ya! Take him up to the Ferris wheel and I'll meet you there! Sandy out! SpongeBob: away the walkie-talkie If Patrick doesn't get his valentine... screams Patrick: appears from behind, all bruised I'm pretty sure it's not up there, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Uhh... Patrick, actually it's on the Ferris... Patrick: Ferris wheel! grabs Sponge and runs toward it; cut to them on the Ferris wheel being brought to the top I'm ready for the greatest Valentine's present in the whole world now, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well this is where you're gonna get it...I hope. Just keep looking out there, pal. talks to Sandy again on the walkie-talkie SpongeBob to Sandy, SpongeBob to Sandy, come in, Sandy! is fighting the chocolate eating scallops Sandy: Sandy to SpongeBob, I got my ox in a ditch here! I'm way off course! The scallops are eating the balloon! They're everywhere! scallop bites the balloon and the air goes out and it floats down Aw, shoot! We're going down, SpongeBob! Switch to plan B! SpongeBob: No, no, B, Sandy! No, B! is smiling big waiting for his surprise Uh, Patrick, you know how sometimes you plan something special and things don't just work out? Patrick: No...no...eh-gee! Holy mackerel! Is it hot up here or what! off his shirt and moves the ferries wheel seats back and forth and then up and down. Next, the ferries wheel is jumping up and down and then SpongeBob puts out his hand/arm SpongeBob: Patrick, here it is! stares at SpongeBob's hand/arm Patrick: What's that? SpongeBob: It's a handshake...a friendly handshake. Patrick: A handshake? That's the big gift? You got me a handshake? SpongeBob: A friendly handshake. Happy Valentine's Day! shakes his hand and stares it and makes a grumpy looking face. SpongeBob laughs and throughout their playtime in the carnival, Patrick has the same grumpy look on his face Patrick: I've been thinking. At first a handshake doesn't seem like much, but really it's the thought that counts… woman walks up with a box shaped like a heart full of chocolates in her arms Fran: Hey SpongeBob, I just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates. SpongeBob: Uh, no problem Fran. off Patrick: And even though I was expecting more... man with roses walks up Dave: Thanks for the roses, SpongeBob. Happy Valentine's Day. SpongeBob: You too, Dave. off Patrick: And not that it matters that we've been friends for so long... woman walks by with a bike Female Fish: Hey SpongeBob, thanks for the bike! to Patrick Can you believe this guy? I just met him this morning! gets angry Patrick: So as I was saying... Male Fish: Excuse me; do you guys have the time? Patrick: gets angry and yells of Horror composed by W. Merrick Farran, Thomas Chase, and Steve Rucker starts Patrick needs love, too! goes psycho freaky. he bangs his stomach like a gorilla. Cuts the balloon strings from a salesman and destroys his Balloon cart. We see children playing a guy in a heart suit Patrick: I defy you, Heartman! rips the suit in half and yells again P.A. System: Attention everyone, there's a chubby pink starfish on the loose! runs screaming. Patrick sees a twirl-around ride that has hearts on it and goes mad over it Patrick: Heart on stick must die! to the pole and tries to pick it up. Gives up eventually. Patrick sees a little girl eating a heart-shaped lollipop Heart on stick must die! it, breaks it, and stuffs it in his mouth SpongeBob: gasps Patrick! turns around with an evil look on his face and everyone gets scared and runs to a dead-end of one of the carnival sides. Then Patrick goes freaky on them, there was nothing that everybody couldn't do Patrick: Huaaagh! gets scared Patrick: Give me SpongeBob! is thrown in front of the group of citizens You broke my heart! Now I'm gonna break something of yours! SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, I know I deserve this. the crowd But, do they? Patrick: They didn't get me anything either! throw a pile of gifts at Patrick's feet Nope, it's too late for that now... for all of you! onto and over the gifts, about to kill everyone, starting with SpongeBob. the citizens take a step back and SpongeBob is scared Sandy: Yee-haw! Get along little shellfish! Gallop you scallops! the scallops as she lands in the carnival with the balloon SpongeBob: Yeah! Sandy's here! Woo-hoo! Look Patrick, it's here! It's here! The best valentine in the whole wide world is right behind you! up and down pointing behind Patrick Patrick: Sure it is. SpongeBob: I'm telling you, it's right there, turn around! Patrick: Uh-uh. SpongeBob: Patrick, just turn around! he wouldn't listen. everyone is yelling at Patrick to turn around but he doesn't Crowd: Turn around! Blah blah blah blah blah! Nincompoop! Why you? Patrick: You must think I'm pretty dumb, huh? Crowd: Yes! Turn around! Patrick: No. Crowd: Turn - a-round! Turn - a-round! Patrick: Nuh-uh. I'm gonna say this once and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention. I am not, I repeat, not going to turn around for any reason... ever! Sandy: Howdy, Patrick! Patrick: around Hi Sandy! the chocolate balloon then is confused and Speaks gibberish SpongeBob: Happy Valentine's Day, Patrick! jumps for joy and jumps on the balloon Patrick: Yay! My valentine! Hey, is this solid chocolate? SpongeBob: Patrick, no! bites the balloon and chocolate spills everywhere. SpongeBob and Patrick are in The mess Patrick: Aw SpongeBob, you didn't have to get me anything. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Transcript